


Another One Home

by miraculousjayden



Series: dad!gorilla au drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finds a stray cat and brings it home, Family Fluff, Gorilla will be named Gerard, he's a good kid who wants to help others, his guardian has trouble saying no sometimes, thanks to botherkupo on tumblr finally giving his bodyguard a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Adrien wants to rescue all the cats.His guardian albeit tired agrees.





	Another One Home

**Author's Note:**

> Gorilla deserves a name because: we stan and adore him.
> 
> So everyone says hi to Gerard.

The door creaked opened and Adrien's head poked inside, his eyes glancing side to side. When he secured location he pushed open with one arm. His guardian appeared nowhere in sight giving Adrien the perfect opportunity to sneak to his room.

Clutching his stomach he tip-toed into the apartment making sure his footsteps were light.

Adrien made it to the front of the counter when a voice paused him.

“What are you doing??”

Gerard stood in the kitchen behind the counter with a glass of water, glasses on, and an eyebrow arched. His face is full of confusion as he caught sight of his charge tiptoeing through the living room clutching his stomach.

He cleared his throat. “Everything okay, Adrien? You're clutching your stomach. Did you eat too much from the bakery again??” Gerard asked exasperatedly. He had to keep an eye on Adrien or the boy would continue to live on the sweets, they were amazing, but Adrien needed to no eat too many sweets.

“Um no?”

“You sound unsure.”

“I'm not! It's just this sweater you got me is super comfy and I find myself unable to cuddle myself in it. The material is nice and cozy.”

To convince his old bodyguard he hugged himself, avoiding too much pressure on his stomach.

Gerard stared. Okay, he knew Adrien had his moments where Gerard didn't one hundred percent understand the kid's mind and what went through. This he decided is one of those moments.

He continued to stare as Adrien felt himself begin to sweat. Adrien rubbed his tummy avoiding any eye contact with the man.

“So I'm just going to head to my room quickly and I will return out when dinner is prepared.” Adrien shuffled still clutching his stomach.

And then everything clicked in Gerard's mind. Sighing he rubbed his forehead. He put the pieces together, putting two together what Adrien is doing.

“You brought another stray home didn't you, Adrien,” Gerard said more stating than asking.

Adrien froze. “A cat? Nooo. What makes you say that?” Laughing loud and nervously as he scuffles his feet.

Un-phased Gerard stood in front of Adrien staring him down. “Where did you find them this time?”

“I have no clue what you are saying? We live in such a tiny, warm, inviting, and loving home. Why the need for a cat?”

Yeah, Adrien brought another stray cat home, the clutching and shuffling nervousness told him everything. The obvious avoidance of eye contact and answering the question is a dead giveaway.

“Adrien.”

“Yes?”

“Show me the cat please.” Gerard crosses his arms. “Please.” He adds.

Adrien innocently blinked at his guardian at last sighing and lifting his sweater revealing a small black cat. with white paws. Oh no.

He cuddled it, nuzzling his face against the cat's. “I walked by this dumpster when I heard this noise coming from a box. When I peeked inside this little fella was inside, he looked so lonely and lost,” Adrien explained.

Gerard's heart melts and shoulders sag. Adrien's kindness and sincerity never ceased to strike a chord with him. He's not surprised Adrien stumbling upon an abandoned cat and would bring it home. 

Unfortunately, both were busy with either work or school. They would feel bad for leaving the cat or pet home alone for the majority of the day.

Holding the cat next to his face Adrien did his best cute kitten impression along with the cats. “Can we please keep him?? At least until I can find him a good home! Please!” Adrien waved one of the cat's paws. “He even looks like he is wearing socks!!”

“Fine,” Gerard gave in. “I'll clean the litter box, you get a towel and start wiping him down.”

Smiling when Adrien cheered, hugging the cat close and walking down the hall cradling the cat.

Certainly, this isn't the first stray they housed, and Gerard knew he wouldn't be the last one. Adrien's heart is just full of love, willing to give those who need it. 

Gerard immediately set to retrieving the kitty litter box stashed in their closet. Adrien wasn't the only one with a job to do.

\--------  
“Do you know where my piece of pie went, Adrien?”

“Uh, Patch ate it.”

“Right.”

Gerard chuckles. “You got a chocolate stain on your shirt by the way.”

“Look at the time! I think it's time for Patch and me to sleep! Goodnight!” Adrien gathers Patch, scurrying down the hall to his room for the night.

His guardian shakes his head amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I love writing these! Its what they both deserve.


End file.
